


Smart-People Talk

by gay_whats_that



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Scientist Bucky, biologist!bucky, bucky is a climate scientist, bucky loves biology, himbo steve rogers, steve is in awe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_whats_that/pseuds/gay_whats_that
Summary: the one where Bucky gives a speech on his discovery regarding marine microbes, and Steve doesn't get it but he still loves him
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Smart-People Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was inspired by a tweet from [@brcespringsteen on twitter](https://twitter.com/brcespringsteen/) (who also picked the pictures later on!), and I have been wanting to write biologist!Bucky for a while now too, so here it is! Bucky’s discovery is real but was actually made by C. Gao, R. Stocker, J. Raina and J. Seymour at MIT on April 23. The study is interesting so if that’s something you’re into then definitely read it! It’s published [here](http://news.mit.edu/2020/ocean-microbes-role-climate-effects-0423/).

It has been around three weeks since Bucky made his breakthrough. Steve and Bucky had made the decision to retire after they found each other, and once Bucky was deemed healthy they had spent a good amount of time in Wakanda retiring. They returned to the States and found an apartment in downtown Manhattan, close enough to Brooklyn to maintain the nostalgic quality but not too far from Bucky’s new job.

See, Bucky and Steve both enjoyed their retirement but they both decided they still had things to offer to their community. Steve had picked up his pencil back in Wakanda and with Sam and Natasha’s help he started a boutique graphic design agency, helping local start-ups with their design.

Bucky had always had the brains. Even if he hadn’t been that damn attractive back in the 1930’s, he would’ve made it far. Once he came back from Wakanda, he decided to pursue his studies and got his bachelor’s and doctorate at Columbia University. Tony offered to help him pay and after Tony’s ninth time offering, Bucky decided to accept the offer. Bucky’s now a scientist in the field of microbiology, finding ways to help solve the climate crisis.

Steve is currently trying to usher the both of them out of the apartment while reassuring Bucky he’s going to do great.

“I feel like I forgot something, Steve. Maybe I shouldn’t do this,” Bucky tries.

“Everything is already at the university, Buck. You’re not forgetting anything,” Steve helps. “Now let’s go, you don’t wanna be late.”

When they arrive at the university after the short car ride, Steve turns off the car and moves his right hand onto Bucky’s thigh. He gives him an assuring squeeze and a warm smile and asks, “You ready?”

Bucky smiles back. “Yeah.”

“You’ve got this. I love you, sugar. I’m so proud of you.”

“I love you too,” Bucky sweetly replies.

“Okay. We’re gonna get out of this car and you’re gonna blow their minds, alright?”

Bucky nods bashfully and they get out of the car.

Outside, a Columbia employee is there to guide Bucky to the back of the building, leading him backstage. Steve blows a kiss to Bucky and mouths a last “Good luck!” while Bucky looks back at him and blushes profusely.

The crowd applauds the speaker scheduled before Bucky as she walks off, and the host walks back onto the stage and starts to announce Bucky.

“Our last speaker tonight is microbiologist doctor Rogers-Barnes, who recently made major breakthroughs regarding marine microbes.”

Steve sees Bucky peeking his head behind the curtain from the side of the stage and catches his eye. He grins and gives him a thumbs up, making Bucky blush. As the host finishes announcing Bucky, he walks off stage and Bucky enters and the beamer displays Bucky’s title slide.

“Good evening everyone, I hope you’re doing all right. For many years now, my research has been focusing on phytoplankton and their influence in reducing atmospheric carbon concentrations. We found out a while ago how dimethylsulfoniopropionate, further on referred to as DMSP, accounts for 10 percent of the carbon that phytoplankton take up out of the atmosphere.”

Bucky is fascinating. Steve has always thought so, but seeing him in his element is truly something special. The spotlight shining on him seemed to make him glow, light bouncing off his delicate features and illuminating his face.

Bucky continues his speech. "DMSP is a major nutrient source for bacteria. It satisfies up to 95 percent of bacterial sulfur demand and up to 15 percent of bacterial carbon demand in the ocean. So given the ubiquity and the abundance of DMSP, we expect that these microbial processes would have a significant role in the global sulfur cycle."

So here’s the thing. Steve loves Bucky. Loves seeing him like this, all talk and brains and intelligence. But that doesn’t mean Steve understands  _ anything _ he says. Steve has the biggest smile on his face, mouth slightly agape and the crinkles by his eyes becoming prominent, completely amazed by his genius husband.

“There are different pathways for processing DMSP. One of the two pathways, called demethylation, produces carbon and sulfur based nutrients that the microbes can use to sustain their growth. The other pathway, called cleavage, produces a gas called dimethylsulfide, DMS, which is the compound that's responsible for the smell of the sea. I actually smelled the ocean a lot in the lab when I was experimenting,” Bucky smiles, recalling the odor.

The crowd gives a quiet chuckle at the comment and Steve lights up, completely in awe.

“DMS creates sulfur which water molecules condensate around once it’s in the atmosphere, meaning DMS helps create clouds. This can have a cooling effect on the planet. We found that the production of DMS via cleavage hardly takes place under typical ocean conditions, but mostly in microscale hotspots where the concentration of DMSP was above about 10 micromoles.”

Steve has heard this bit before, has heard Bucky talk about it over dinner for months now. He kept saying how he “finally found a way to help, Steve! We can actually reduce the temperature rising!” Steve shared his excitement, maybe not understanding the smart talk but understanding that any help fighting climate change is important.

“We can simulate these hotspots in the ocean by dumping DMSP in the right places in the ocean , similar to the iron fertilization we’ve been doing for nearly a decade now. This way we can stimulate the process of DMS production. This way, we can help decrease the rising temperature in a natural and ecologically ethical way. Thank you,” Bucky ends the speech, loudly exhaling into the microphone with relief.

The crowd laughs at that but claps at Bucky’s incredible discovery and speech. Bucky catches Steve’s eye and Steve is honestly tearing up, he’s so incredibly proud. Bucky smiles so wide Steve swears he’s going to break.

The host walks onto the stage with a hand-held microphone in his hand, places a supportive pat on Bucky’s shoulder, and starts to wrap up the evening.

“Thank you doctor Rogers-Barnes, for your amazing contributions. That was everything for tonight, outside there will be a reception to talk about the amazing presentations from tonight and the bar will be open until 10 P.M. Thank you all for attending and I hope to see you again soon. Good night!”

Bucky rushes backstage and quickly makes his way past some ‘good job’s and ‘well done’s, mumbling a thank you to everyone he sees. As soon as he enters the main hall, he looks around to find Steve and he finds him quickly. He runs towards him at full speed and Steve opens his arms as he approaches.

“Hey baby!” Steve laughs as Bucky pushes himself into his shoulder. “You did such an amazing job, I’m so incredibly proud of you, you know that?”

“I was so nervous, I thought they wouldn’t laugh at the joke, it was terrible, Steve.”

“Hey, hey, hey, you were perfect. I’m so proud, Buck.”

Bucky pulls away to look Steve in the eyes and smiles at his praise. He presses his lips to his husband’s for a quick peck until Steve pulls away.

“Okay, Einstein, let’s go chat up some other smart people with your smart people talk,” Steve says at a near-whisper as he wraps his right arm around Bucky’s slim waist, champagne glass still in his left hand. “Everyone here is so impressed by you, they’ve been dying to speak to you.”

“Einstein? Come on Steve, you know he was a physicist. I don’t do that stuff,” Bucky pushes Steve away jokingly, taking the champagne from him.

“Okay, smartypants.” Steve presses a kiss to Bucky’s neck and puts his arm back around his waist. Let’s go woo the geniuses some more.”


End file.
